DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): The specific aims of the study include developing a videotape intervention that teaches pain communication skills; developing a videotape intervention that teaches pain management knowledge; and testing the effect of the pain communication intervention on older adults' ability to communicate their pain to health care providers, obtain pain relief during their postoperative hospital stay, and rehabilitation after hospital discharge. The intervention is based upon communication accommodation theory. A posttest-only three group comparison with repeated measures compares (a) older adults receiving standard preoperative teaching, the pain management knowledge intervention, and the pain communication intervention; (b) older adults receiving standard preoperative teaching, and the pain management knowledge intervention; and (c) older adults receiving the standard preoperative teaching. Older adults (N=66) awaiting either single total knee replacement or single total hip replacement surgery will be randomly assigned to conditions. The pain communication intervention consisting of interpersonal control strategies, interpretive competence, discourse management, and approximation strategies will be taught with a videotape and reinforced with written materials. The pain management knowledge intervention consisting of general pain information, pharmacologic management of pain, and nondrug pain management, will be taught with a videotape and reinforced with written materials. Postoperative pain will be measured with the Short Form McGill Pain Questionnaire on postoperative day 1, and 2, and 1 and 7 days after discharge. MANOVA with repeated measures will compare the groups on pain intensity, sensory pain, and affective pain. Older adults who can effectively communicate their pain in a timely way may be more likely to secure changes in their pain management and avoid suffering from poorly managed pain. The ability to effectively communicate pain to health care providers after hospital discharge takes on increased relevance when older adults are faced with simultaneous changes in their pain management regimes, and increases in their physical rehabilitation activities.